


Rashomon

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Humor, Interviews, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Following the breakout news in the town, a visitor interviews the eyewitnesses and each one has their own version of the event.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Written for Fan_flashworks: memory; Gen prompt bingo: drama

"Listen, I have told you everything I knew,” Kazui waved her arms around. "I am minding my own business when that weird guy fell through the sky and crashed my cart. Do you know how long I saved for that? And the guy just winked his blue eyes and tried to get away. No, mister, I said to him, no one should get away with crushing other's properties. So I pulled him to the court to teach him an honest lesson. And the court dismissed me! Their nerve! "

Tatui raised an eyebrow. "Falling from the sky? I didn't really see that. Yes, the sound was quite loud, but you tried knocking into the death trap Kazui called her cart? In fact Kazui dragged the blond guy right through the road when he moaned and bled all the way. How scandalous! I told my Zui it was just wrong to prey on the weak like that. "

"What are you saying, Tatui? As if I were kind of a vulture. It's you to smear my good name, " Kazui pounced on Tatui, who countered her move and wrestled together.

"Mum, Aunt Kazui, stop fighting, " Zui shouted, broke into the fight and separated them. "There are guests here. The guy? I think I saw a glimpse of him. Not really blond, maybe grey? And I think he fell from a roof or a carriage or something. So many babbling drunk in daylight and this happens too often. It's a city of disorder. I heard the thunder that day and I knew it was a sign. " Zui leaned forwards and stared into the guest's eyes. "Vote for me, so I can restore this city to its glory. "

Kazui laughed, "This's the spirit! Zui takes after the best. You'll be the most amazing mayor. Lazui, do you want to add anything? "

Lazui paused her reading and said, "Not really, but I don't think he is either blond nor grey. Brown hair, I think? And really green eyes. Probably the yellow clothes he wore gave the blond impression, and I don't think he was drunk. He was yelling about something urgent. Maybe he was a seer or something? The seers are always dramatic. "

"Thanks for receiving me, and it's really helpful, " their guest smiled.

"Don't be a stranger! " The Razel family waved in goodbye.

When the guest left far enough from anyone, she spoke to the com, "The witnesses don’t suspect anything, and the Prime directive is preserved." She continued with a smirk, " I have no idea why no one got poor Lieutenant Sulu's hair and eye colour right though. Enterprise, one to beam up. "


End file.
